


The Three of Them, Alone

by bluejorts



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Trans Magnus Burnsides, Trans Male Character, but im not mentioning his tail bc contrary to popular belief im not a fucking furry, mlm author, okay what the fuck do i tag this, spelled tiefling wrong lads, teifling kravitz, this is completely self indulgent porn, tiefling kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: There wasn't time for sex when the world was ending. But afterwards?





	The Three of Them, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> (i thought of this title on the spot the name of the doc ive been writing this in is just HMMMMM NICE so take that as you will)

There wasn't time for sex when the world was ending.

But afterwards. When there was peace, when finally nobody had to live their lives in constant fight or flight. Afterwards Taako made sure to announce that he was taking his boys away for some ‘well earned boning’.

Magnus had initially blushed and sputtered, and both he and Kravitz had decided to give Taako the silent treatment - which lasted an hour, until Taako made Fantasy Eton Mess and they forgave him for everything.

They spent a good while just eating and talking. And then Kravitz complained about the chairs and they moved to the bedroom and the conversation continued.

They started off cuddling. Magnus could pinpoint exactly when it became something more.

Whenever he touched his boyfriends he felt a spark, this subtle dangerous arousal that snuck down to his belly. It felt like he shouldn't be allowed to touch them. Like they weren't meant to be against his skin. They were these perfect beings to be worshipped from a distance (and gods did he want to worship them).

They had been lying there spooning with Taako facing them and draping one of his long legs over them. The moment it stopped being innocent cuddling was when Kravitz’s hand slid under his shirt and Magnus pushed closer against him and breathed deeply. There was a slight break in what Taako was saying, but then he continued as if nothing had happened.

Kravitz's hand drifted slowly upwards, and Magnus shifted back, so that he could feel against his ass the very slight hardness of Kravitz’s cock. Taako’s leg moved slightly upwards.

It felt taboo to say anything. Like if any of them were to acknowledge the moment this magic would be broken, this secret intimacy. The sparks he felt might go. And he really didn't want that.

Kravitz reached his scar, ran a finger along it, and moved on to his nipple. Magnus wet his lips, paying desperate attention to what Taako was saying. Taako, who shuffled closer and closer until his crotch pressed right against Magnus’ thigh.

Magnus’ heart was skittering and skipping. Whenever he shifted slightly he could feel the wet between his thighs. He gently slid his hand under Taako’s shirt and around to his back. Taako shivered just a bit and Magnus gulped away fireworks.

Kravitz’s fingers ran circles around his nipple teasingly, his nails catching and scraping just slightly against sensitive skin.

Taako’s story had ended. Or he’d just stopped speaking, and Magnus was aware of how fast and harsh his breaths sounded. Taako breathed quietly, and Kravitz breathed rarely. He was the only one audible. The only one that sounded as turned on as he felt.

Nobody mentioned it. Taako waved a hand vaguely and a gentle song of guitar and violin seeped into the

“This is an interesting mix.” Kravitz murmured. His breath brushed over Magnus’ ear and Magnus shivered reflexively. He didn't hear Taako’s response (or he did but his brain was far too busy to process it). Because Kravitz’s hand ran down to his stomach and he rocked slowly and gently but very much there against Magnus’ ass.

Magnus squeezed his thighs tightly shut. He could feel Taako growing harder against him and _gods_ it was almost unbearable. Kravitz’s thumb was at his belly button and his fingers scratched against the incredibly sensitive skin at his hips. Magnus whimpered and shivered full bodied. Taako’s breath caught in his throat and their eyes met. Magnus only then realised just how close they were. And that Taako was moving closer. They were breathing in heat and Taako stopped with their noses touching as if waiting for permission.

Magnus granted it in the form of a kiss.

There was another change. This one started with Taako moaning and Kravitz bucking harshly against Magnus in response. The silence was broken, this secret moment was open and to Magnus it felt like the exact right time. The dangerous arousal in his belly rose to his chest in a crescendo and caught in his throat in another whimper.

He felt Kravitz’s lips on his neck and rolled his hips back. Both his boys were as hard as they could get with their clothes as they were and fuck Magnus wanted to get those out of the way.

It had been so long since he’d been fucked. And he’d been thinking about this for so _fucking_ long. Ever since they’d gotten together. Even before they'd gotten together. His hands slid up Taako’s body, taking with them the baggy sweater he was wearing. Kravitz was pressed hard against him, sliding his loose fitting pants down with the one hand and running sharp nails over every new strip of skin showing. He shifted and propped himself up and then his other hand was in Magnus’ hair, running through it as he left kisses up and down his jaw.

Taako’s tongue was very much in Magnus’ mouth in the best way possible but Magnus pushed him away so that he could pull the sweater off him. At the same time Kravitz stopped kissing him and Magnus hadn't realised that he needed Kravitz’s mouth at his pulse to keep his heart beating.

“Is it - is it cool if I mark you?” Kravitz”s voice was rough and shaking. There was something sharp though, about the way it felt in the air and in Magnus’ ears, a contrast with the moans.

“Absolutely, fuck. Wait.” He pushed himself to sitting and pulled his shirt quickly over his head. When he looked around Taako had wasted no time in grabbing Kravitz by the horns and kissing him. Which. Hot. Taako didn't kiss gentle, and when he pulled away Kravitz looked dazed, black eyes unfocused and mouth forgetting to shut.

“Perfect. Get down here, beefcake.” Taako grinned, which seemed to snap Kravitz back to the world of the living. The both of them looked up at Magnus, eyes wandering his back. His heart beat quicker than it had already been and he lay down quickly, flush against Kravitz. And oh. Kravitz had unbuttoned his pants. Fuck. His mouth was immediately back at Magnus’ neck.

Taako’s mouth met his cheeks and wandered downwards over his chest. Magnus moaned openly when teeth caught at his nipple and rubbed his thigh roughly against Taako’s cock. Kravitz’s hand was slowly sneaking his pants lower, and Magnus could feel the head of his cock bare against the top of his ass. Fuck. He really wanted it inside him. He wanted both of them inside him.

He ran his hands down Taako’s side and pulled him upwards by the ass and Taako ran his tongue up his chest as he went and _fuck._ Taako’s cock was at his crotch now and Magnus rolled his hips, pushing against the both of them in turn. Kravitz bit a moan into his neck and gods if Magnus thought he could make it any longer without being fucked he was so wrong.

He fumbled with Taako’s belt, kissing him hard to avoid being teased for how long it was taking to undo it. Kravitz unabashedly then pulled Magnus’ pants lower than his ass, running his cock along it with a shaky gasp.

Taako’s belt finally released and Magnus quickly unbuttoned his pants and ran his hand over his exposed cock, Taako whimpering against his mouth.

Magnus lifted his hips off of the bed and Kravitz quickly and clumsily pulled his pants down below his knees before pulling Magnus back to rut against him. Magnus bit down gently on Taako’s lip and pulled him close. He lifted his leg slightly and shakily pushed Taako’s cock so that instead of rubbing against his stomach, it ran over his dick and over his pussy.

Taako whimpered, his hand gripped tight to Magnus’ hip.

He was so wet he was dripping, with it running down his thigh and probably soaking into the sheets and he felt like he could probably come just like this but he didn't want to. He wanted them inside him, he'd waited too fucking long.

He ran his hand over Taako’s cock, pressing it against his pussy, the head almost slipping inside.

“Fuck.” Taako groaned.

“Please.”

Taako giggled slightly, breathlessly. “What was that Mags?”

“Fuck me.” He didn't think before he begged, but the reaction of stuttered hips and sharp breaths was worth his embarrassment.

“Both of us?” Kravitz murmured.

“Y-yes.”

“Well sweetheart, we're gonna have to prepare you if you want that.” Kravitz’ hand parted his cheeks and he ran his cock with shaking breaths over Magnus’ ass. Fuck, he needed this.

“Then do it.”

Taako’s eyes glinted and he rolled over to reach into the bedside table for lube. Magnus groaned when his cock slid over his dick and away from him. Kravitz on the other hand slowly moved his fingers over Magnus’ hips, following his thigh inwards. Magnus bit his lip and Kravitz kissed his cheek lightly. His fingers paused.

“This okay?”

Magnus was aching still. He nodded and rolled his hips against Kravitz, shivering when Death moaned into his ear.

Kravitz’s fingers moved lower, running over sticky skin and then further in. One finger passed lightly over the bottom of Magnus’ pussy and he whimpered.

Magnus glanced up and saw Taako watching, eyes wide and lip caught between teeth, rolling his palm over the head of his cock. Magnus forgot to breathe for a moment and lifted his leg further into the air. If Taako was going to watch he was gonna give him a show.

Kravitz ran his finger straight up the centre of Magnus’ pussy, stopping just below his dick. Magnus in return moaned and pushed back against Kravitz’s cock.

“Please, Kravitz.”

“M, not just yet big guy.” Taako interjected. “Don’t want you coming too early. This is our first time, and call me a sap but I really want you coming around my cock.”

Magnus groaned, but it caught in his throat as he shut his thighs tight around Kravitz’s hand and canted his hips back against his cock. Fuck. He ached so much it hurt.

“Fuck. Me too. As much as I’d love to just fuck against you and uh, c-come over your back, I want in on fucking you properly.”

Taako snorted. “You’re such a doof, Skeletor.” He leaned over and pressed his mouth (and possibly teeth) against Kravitz’s neck. “And that? What you just said? We’re doing that one another time fellas. I’d just _love_ to see Magnus all painted white.”

Magnus rolled onto his stomach to hide his beet red expression (and also to grind into the mattress). “Please.” His words were muffled but the desperation shone through the linen plain as day. He felt Kravitz buck against his hip.

There was a tentative hand on his upper thigh. “This okay Mango?”

“Yes.” He spread his legs a significant amount. Enough that he hoped it came across as an open invitation, because he might die of embarrassment and over-arousal if he begged any more.

Taako seemed to get it. His hand stroked gently upwards, bitten nails distinctly shorter than Kravitz’s. He raked his fingers hard over the underside of Magnus’ ass, lifting it and letting go to presumably watch it wobble. His other hand - no, Kravitz’s - followed his spine down his back and scratched nails lightly over sensitive skin.

“Want us to finger you, handsome?” Kravitz muttered. “Get you ready for both of us?”

Magnus moaned and nodded enthusiastically.

“The real question.” Taako kissed his shoulder blade. “Is whether you want one of us in each hole, or both in your, uh..?”

There was a strange quiet, the music still filling the background noise but quieter. Ah, genitals.

“Pussy.”

“Pussy.” Taako repeated. “So, one in each or two for one big guy, which do you want?”

Magnus swallowed. “One in each.”

“Mhm?”

“Yeah.”

“So. That mean..?” Taako’s fingers wandered and ran down the crack of his ass. Magnus nodded into the pillow. “Sick.”

Kravitz snorted. “You have such a way with words, darling.”

“Shut up, _dearest._ ” Taako murmured. There was a hum and a moan from Kravitz and Magnus craned around to see what they were doing.

Taako had his free hand on one of Kravitz’s horns, pulling him into a harsh kiss. Kravitz’s hands had dug into Taako’s hair, tangling what was already a complete mess. Taako groaned, long and drawn out, and Magnus’ throat went dry. Kravitz’s hand dislodged from Taako’s hair and ran down his chest leaving fine red lines in their wake. Straight down to his cock. His fingers wrapped lightly around and Taako groaned louder, kissing sloppier as Kravitz pumped his hand faster.

Magnus slowly and quietly rolled around again and ran his hand down his stomach to his pussy, wetting his fingers and rolling them over his dick. Taako’s eyes were squeezed tight but Kravitz glanced over and noticed. His hand stuttered and stopped on Taako’s cock. Magnus swallowed a moan, spread his legs further and pushed apart his lips with his fingers.

Kravitz whined, his cock twitched against his stomach. Taako’s eyes blinked open and landed, dazed, on Magnus. He jerked his hips upwards, pushing into Kravitz’s hand. Their kiss broke apart, heads turning to watch Magnus instead. His face was flaming but fuck, their eyes struck sparks into his skin. He ran over his pussy with one finger, pushing just against it but not inside. That was for them. He reached his dick, pulling back the hood with two fingers and a moan. Taako was rolling his hips into Kravitz’s hand still, and Kravitz had tightened his grip.

“Fuck, Mags.” Taako gasped. “I could watch you all day.”

“Gods, me too. But I really, really want to fuck him.” Kravitz let his head fall to Taako’s shoulder.

Magnus didn’t want them to stop watching. But, he also really fucking wanted them in him. Oh. Wait. “I have an idea.” He coughed away the nerves in his throat.

“Pray tell.”

“Where did the lube go?”

Taako pointed to beside Magnus, and he grabbed it and tried to twist the lid off, but his fingers were really kinda sticky so he threw it over to his boyfriends. Kravitz caught it and, holding Magnus’ eyes, ran his tongue around to clean it.

“Hey! No fair!” Taako pulled Kravitz into a slow, wet kiss. “I want a taste.”

Magnus’ brain had stopped working entirely. When Kravitz threw the uncapped lube back he didn’t register until it had landed on his stomach. Taako kissed Kravitz again, and while they were distracted Magnus squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his first two fingers. He lifted his legs, everything completely exposed to his boys and _fuck_ it felt dangerous and not allowed and so fucking good. He’d never done this before, shown off to anyone like this.

His foot brushed against Kravitz accidentally and it was enough to prompt him to pull away from Taako and twist his head to watch Magnus. His eyes were wide and black and wandering. Magnus’ hand moved down his body and they followed. There was a caught intake of breath from the both him and Taako when Magnus ran his lube coated fingers over his hole. And then he pushed one inside, sliding in all the way up to the knuckle. Taako wrapped his arm around Kravitz’s waist, pulling him close. Their eyes didn’t leave Magnus as one finger became two, and as those two scissored and made room for a third.

“I think I’m ready.” He bit his lip and pulled his fingers out, slowly.

Taako’s eyes widened. A light flush ran over his cheeks. He looked in awe, for just a second. Then he seemed to catch himself and squeezed Kravitz’s waist with a crooked smirk.

“Heads or tails.”

Kravitz blinked, Magnus gasped melodramatically.

“Really? You gonna objectify me after all that.” He pouted.

Taako flushed again. His ears fluttered, and his eyelids lowered. “Oh I'm sorry.” He crawled forwards, caging Magnus in. “I shouldn't have.” He kissed Magnus slow.

“Okay, fuck. I was just kidding, honestly.” Magnus broke away, gasping.

“You sure?” Taako’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yes. Well - at least I'd really love to hear you two talk about how you want to fuck me.”

Taako grinned, eyes slightly narrowed. “You hear that Krav?”

“What? Oh, right. Yep.”

Magnus peered around Taako. Kravitz was watching them with an open mouth and a hand on his cock.

Taako snorted and rolled his eyes. He pressed a kiss against Magnus’ jaw before reluctantly crawling back to sit next to their other boyfriend.

“Now, that’s a really good question my guy. How _are_ we gonna fuck you.” He walked his fingers over Magnus’ calf and turned his smirk towards Kravitz. “I’m thinking I take that pretty bubble butt of his, and you see just how wet he can get.”

Kravitz nodded quickly. “Please. Yes. Absolutely.”

“And,” Taako rested his head on Kravitz’ shoulder, the picture of innocence. “If it’s okay with him, I really wanna fuck him bareback.”

Both Kravitz and Magnus choked a little at that.

And Magnus nodded, trying not to seem too eager, even though he could feel himself dripping at the thought of them coming in him. “I really want ah, both of you like that. As long as you’re not gonna give me anything.” He focused on Taako with a frown. “And as long as you’re okay with, uh, being bareback in my - yeah.”  

“Honey. I have magic powers. I can clean up just fine afterwards.”

Kravitz snorted and kissed Taako, probably just to shut him up. And then Taako was pushing him over until he was lying beside Magnus and Kravitz was digging his hands into Magnus’ hair and breaking away from Taako to kiss him and Taako was kissing him and he was kissing them both. And his lips strayed from mouths to chests and he was pulling the both of them on top of him to leave marks on their skin.

Then Taako was underneath his back with his hands running down Magnus’ sides and Kravitz was sucking on his neck and fuck. This was it.

“You ready, Mango?” Taako whispered, nipping at his ear.

“ _Please_.”

The head of Taako’s cock was at his ass, already wet with lube. Taako’s hands settled at his hips and he pushed in. Magnus gasped when he felt him inside, and gripped tightly at Kravitz’s ass.

“You too, Kravitz, please.”

“Okay, doll. Just, tell us if it’s too much?” Kravitz looked him in the eye, sincere and gods, so handsome. Magnus just kissed him as he rubbed at his pussy and slid into him, no lube necessary.

They both pushed inside him, stretching him almost painfully, but fuck, it felt so _good_. He moaned loud, head tilted back over Taako’s shoulder.

“You sure you can take this big man? Seems like we’re splitting you in two.”

Magnus tangled his fist in Taako’s hair. “Then do it. Fuck.”

“You want that?” Kravitz’s breath was heavy.

“I want you both in me. Please.” Taako bottomed out and a dam broke in Magnus’ throat. “I want you to wreck me, fuck. I need you. Need you filling me and fuck - fucking me deep and good and hard and - and making me scream. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week _please._ ” He rolled his hips up, Taako sliding out of him and Kravitz in. “Fuck. I’ve been thinking about this for so _long_. ”

There was quiet. He blinked, his brain catching up with his mouth and face turning redder the longer it took for them to respond. If he hadn’t been sandwiched between them he would have thrown himself directly out the window for five points of damage. He could feel Taako’s face buried in his shoulder, taking shuddering breaths against his skin, and Kravitz’s eyes were wide above him.

“Shit. Uh. Sorry. I didn’t mean -”

Taako’s nails dug sharply into Magnus’ hips. “You don’t need to be sorry for that, my man.” He ran his tongue over Magnus’ neck, words hungry. “You want us to take you rough then?”

Magnus whimpered. “Yes.”

“That right?” Kravitz smiled darkly. Magnus wrapped his fist around a horn and pulled him down until they were nose to nose.

“Please.” He begged, breathing in the cool of Kravitz's breath.

Kravitz kissed him hard, and pulled out of him fast. Magnus moaned protest against his lips but then Kravitz was pushing back in and it changed in tone. His hands clawed at Kravitz’s back as he and Taako started to set a bruising pace, and his noises became constant. Taako, between moans of his own, was biting what felt like very dark hickies into his neck, his teeth sharp and tongue soothing.

Magnus felt like a bonfire. If there had been fireworks earlier they’d all been dumped into the flames at once and they were flying every which way and it was incredible. The fast, persistent feeling of his boys fucking into him, hitting the right spots and stretching him wide. Taako’s sweat-sticky skin beneath him rubbing against him, Kravitz still just a _little_ colder than he should be with his open mouthed and noisy kisses against as much of Magnus’ face as he could reach.

“This good, love?” Kravitz panted, flashing a sharp, almost wide grin.

Magnus nodded and moaned loudly in response.

“Don’t think it’s, mh, good enough th-though.” Taako stammered. “Said you wanted us to - fuck - make you scream.”

“Fuck, you’re right. How do we do that?”

Magnus rested his head over Taako’s shoulder, whimpering. “Faster.” He gasped. “ _Harder_.”

“As you wish.”

Taako laughed. “Gods, you’re a nerd.” Magnus saw his hand pull Kravitz’s face down to his, and as they picked up the pace even more he could hear (partly masked by his own moans) their noises against each other’s mouths. Had he not been being fucked out of his mind he would have desperately wanted to see. He really loved watching them kiss.

“Fuck - I’m gonna -” Taako groaned. His hands on Magnus’ hips dug deeper which he was sure would leave a bruise later. Magnus reached down and grabbed one, locking their fingers tightly together.

“Wait for me.” Kravitz begged. “I’m so close. Fuck.”

“Please.” Magnus’ moans were very, very close to screaming. “ _Fuck_. Please. Both of you fuck.”

“Want us to fill you up, Mags?” Taako’s voice was shaky in his ear. “Want that? Want us to come in you?”

“Yes. Fuck.”

Kravitz’s head was pressed against his chest, his hips stuttering and speeding up still, horns pressed into Magnus’ skin.

“Want us to come now?” It was less of a question, more of a plea. Taako’s hand in Magnus’ was shaking.

“Yes.”

He felt them both, almost simultaneously, their come filling him to bursting and _fuck_ that was what he wanted - that was what he needed. Taako thrust into him deep and stayed, letting go of Magnus so that he was the only one holding himself up as Kravitz fucked his come into his pussy, babbling in a language Magnus didn’t understand.

The hand of Taako’s that wasn’t entwined with Magnus’ scratched nails down his hip, his fingers ran around his pussy and then started circling his dick. It really didn’t take long until Magnus was almost there, yelling and begging and rolling his hips, their cocks still deep inside him. When he came it was with a broken scream and his head thrown back over Taako’s shoulder.

He lay panting in the high for a good minute, collapsed onto Taako with Kravitz lying on both of them.

“Fuck, that was…” He stroked his hand clumsily down Kravitz’s back, over where he was sure he’d left angry red lines. “That was incredible.”

“Amen.” Taako hummed.

“We - we should do that again.” Kravitz nuzzled into Magnus’ neck.

“Absolutely, but for now cuddles?”

“Hell yeah, cuddle time.”

Kravitz rolled off of Magnus, sliding out of him wetly and kind of uncomfortably. Magnus grimaced, but rolled off of Taako quick as he could, just to get it over with.

“Am I gonna have to go get tissues, or will our fine wizard here use a spell slot so we can get straight to cuddling?”

“Hmm, well see, now that you’ve offered you’ve just pulled yourself the short straw my guy.” Kravitz groaned, but Taako kept talking. “But because I’m the best boyfriend ever, I’ll use one of my precious, precious spell slots.” He lifted his hand high in the air and snapped his fingers with a flourish, and Magnus felt the stickiness over his thighs and around his pussy vanish.

“Thank you.” Kravitz mumbled happily.

“Cuddle time.” Taako insisted. “Taako wants to spoon.”

Magnus and Kravitz agreed enthusiastically (or as enthusiastically as possible after sex that exhausting. And they shuffled and fussed into a three way spoon, Kravitz in the middle and Magnus at the front. They all relaxed into each other, the air filled with the music that Taako had never turned off, and the ever audible sound of Magnus’ breath.

He came to a realisation and huffed, annoyed.

“I need to pee.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked it! this took a shockingly long time to write because honestly? writing sex scenes is hard.
> 
> drop me a comment, itll probably make my day! or hit me up on tumblr @ sizzleitupwithkravitz


End file.
